Lily Potter II: Living up To Harry
by dumb-ely-dort
Summary: Lily is entering her 5th year, and she is so much like her father, Harry Potter. But she doesnt want anything to do with him. How is she going to fight all of her problems at school when she is running away from who she is? [DH SPOILERS] PLEASE R&R!
1. Listen To Your Heart

**A/N:** I do not own Harry, Ginny, Lily or Hugo, but I do own Janna, Leander and Acantha. I don't own the song (Listen to Your heart) featured in this chapter either.

_**Lily Potter: Living Up To Harry**_

**-****Chapter One****-**

**Listen to Your heart**

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes,  
you've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark._

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye..._

Ginny's brown eyes fluttered; her rich, red hair was long, sleek and glossy it swept past her pale freckled shoulders, shading her face, but not her smile, nothing could ever take away her happiness.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide,  
they're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind…_

Her pale skin glowed with pleasure as she cradled and sang to someone she would never forget; her child, her daughter.

She pushed her stubborn auburn hair behind her silver studded ear. Her hazy, brown eyes glittered as she stared out of her bedroom window. She leisurely sketched vague memories of familiar poses and intricate dresses from the faeries and nymphs in her mother's childish stories, as they leapt, laughed and sang in the sun. What she would give to have that innocence now. Children were always thrilled in the tiniest things, and she missed that. She had too many expectations to live up to, the shoes before her where too large for her to fill in her lifetime. Sure, she was used to having so much to bear, but she still hated it nonetheless. You see, she was the daughter of the boy who lived; she was the one who had so much to live up to, who always would.

It's not like she was the only one who had this to bear; she had two older brothers, James and Albus. James was five years her senior, he was the joker, and had always been infuriatingly popular at school with his friends for his mischief and jokes. Albus was two years older than Lily, and was the best of both of the boys on the Quidditch team, and had made captain for his last four school years. But Lily had always felt that life was harder for her, for even though all three of the children were compared to Harry as much as the other, she had shown no explicable talents that seemed to impress her father. But they were long gone now; they had gone onto work their way in the world away from their young school years. Lily was the only Potter left to go to Hogwarts.

Today was her first day at Hogwarts since her fourth year and she now would be entering her fifth year. At school Lily was known for her brains, but she felt as though she didn't deserve them, and that she had fooled everybody around her of her 'intelligence'. And it wasn't as though her parents recognised it at home, for they didn't receive results until the end of this year, and she felt that her parent's wouldn't care anyway. Lily was a procrastinator to the extreme and the most un-coordinated person that she knew of. She smiled to herself of these thoughts, remembering fond memories from the years before.

On the day that she first walked into the Great hall, a small insignificant first year with a love of magic and dreams of what was soon to come. On that day she made a promise to herself, a promise not to be like him, not to be like her father. It wasn't that she didn't love him; she just didn't want to follow in his footsteps, she didn't want to be Harry's daughter, she just wanted to be Lily, Lily Potter. This was, perhaps, the reason why she studied so hard, burying herself in books, intelligence didn't seem to relate much to her father. This was not because he was stupid, far from it, but she had come to know that Harry cared little for his grades.

Lily broke from the trance of her thoughts, got up and pulled on the first clean thing that she could find; a white tee shirt, covered by a patterned grey hooded jumper. She then tugged on a pair of black jeans, (hoping that her waist and thighs hadn't expanded too much over the break) and shoved on a pair of scuffed red converses. She got up and walked into the kitchen and read the scribbled piece of paper that had been left on the bench:

_Lily,_

_Your father and I are at work, your father is extremely sorry not to be able to come. Don't skip breakfast. I'll know if you haven't eaten._

_xxx  
Mum_

Her heart jumped a beat.

_Finally!_

They had given into her pleas from many nights and days, when she begged them not to come. She remembered vividly of days when her family was swamped by people trying to talk to Harry, get his photo, to touch him. He was Voldemort's conqueror, and the possessor of the Elder Wand, the _Chosen One_.

She hastily scooped up the gold coins next to the note and shoved them into her jean pocket. She then rushed around the kitchen, scavenging for something to eat. She ate promptly and then glanced down at her watch.

_DAMN! It's 10:00! I'm gonna be late!_

She hurriedly pulled her hair into a messy bun, her books _101 ways to calm a horrendous beast_ and _Fantastic Beasts and where to find them_ lay battered on the floor amongst her other scattered books. She clumsily picked them up and shoved them into her trunk. She then rummaged through her room, searching for her dirty brown owl.

_Oh my God! I've killed my owl!_

A small chocked squeal came from the other side of the room, she ran hurriedly to the other side of the room, frantically pushing away underwear, socks and nameless objects until she found the familiar glint of gold from Anastasia's cage. She stumbled up, and shoved it next to her trunk, glad that she had finally found it. She pulled out her broom stick _Swiftswoop 4001_ and stuffed that next to the trunk. He father bought it for her as a present for her last birthday, he was not aware of her non-existent Quidditch skills. She was one of the beaters on the team, but she got the spot by default, the other students weren't quite prepared for the cold morning of the trials. But despite her 'flying' skills, she could thrust the bat into the air and hit those bludgers pretty hard. At least she had something to look forward to for when she got to Hogwarts (assuming that she would get the place again).

Remembering the time, she pulled out her wand from her drawer, and stuffed it in her pocket so it was concealed from prying eyes. She dragged the heavy trunk along on its squeaky wheels and picked up her owl cage in her hand.

She made her way to the station, and after she made sure that no-one was watching her, she crossed through onto platform 9 and ¾. With a dizzy smile to familiar faces surrounding her, she wearily made her way towards the train. She watched as many mothers and fathers cried as their children's train left, a pang of guilt hit her; for wanting to give away such love that she had missed so much. She stopped and took in the moment, to which the pang of guilt transformed into a pang of worry.

_OH CRAP, OH CRAP, OH CRAP! THAT'S MY TRAIN!!!!!_

Lily ran, trying to keep up, stumbling over her own feet as she screamed at the conductor to stop. The train screeched on the tracks until it came to a slow and steady halt. She drearily pulled herself up onto the train, awaiting the laughter that she knew was to come.

She slowly made her way through (what seemed like) hundreds of carriages, until she saw a familiar face, accompanied by an empty seat. She quickly flung herself on the seat, stopping anyone from taking it from her.

'Yo girl! What you think you doin'? I don't wanna sit next to no white trash!'

She looked up to see a thin, black girl with tightly braided hair, glaring at her. She had just gotten up from the seat next to her and she had her hands firmly on her hips.

'Shut up.'

'What the hell you think you doi-'

'No. Really, shut up Janna.'

'Awwww… damn.'

The girl's skin slowly paled to a light beige, making the stud on her nose more prominent. Her hair untangled it's self as it withered down her shoulders, lightening from a dark brown to a bright, florescent blue.

'How'd you-'

'Not many people can achieve the hands-on-hips-I-am-your-mother kind of look, and you exceed the limitations on which any fifteen-year-old should look like while undertaking it. It's really quite sad.'

'Haha... Shut up.'

'Anything off the trolley, dears?'

'Yes!' They both cried out in unison, jumping and rushing out the door to grab anything that was left on the trolley, emptying their pockets to share any money that they had.

'Eight Pumpkin Pasties, twelve Liquorice Wands, twenty Chocolate Frogs, fourteen Acid Pops and four packets of Bertie Bot's Every Flavour Beans.'

The old woman groaned as she counted and pulled out a mound of (what was to these girls) sugar-filled excitement. They quickly exchanged the coins in their pockets and hauled their sweet and sugary lunch back into the carriage.

_What the Hell? Ahhhh... crap._

Janna and Lily then heard some rather familiar and loud voices enter their minds, as the carriage door flew open, and two boys (literally) flew in.

'Oooooooh-!'

_Thud._

'Heeeeeeeeeeeey!!!! Argh!'

_Smash._

'ARGH! I broke my fucking nose!'

Janna quickly got up to aid one of the boys from his fall; she drew her wand, and held the red-haired-boy's arm, attempting to heal it.

'Landy, Hugo, you jack-arses. What the hell do you think you were doing flying in the compartments?'

The boy with red hair quickly replied, in an angry, muffled and painful tone.

'Na! It HURTS. We were late for the train! OH GOD! Don't! The PAIN! THE PAIN!'

The boy with dark hair and freckles turned to speak to Lily, holding his nose in place, with blood all over his hands.

'Oi Lily, aren't you going to help us? In our hour of need, in our hour of PAIN, and you don't even come to-'

'Fakers.'

'What did you accuse us of? Ow! Don't-do-that-to-me- it BURNS!'

'FAKERS.'

'We're in our most painful state and you-'

She got up slowly and forcefully opened Leander's hand, to reveal a short, but thin purple coloured lolly.

'Skiving Snack Boxes,' She said knowingly.

'Awwww, Lil! You could've played on with it for a minute! Did you see Janna's face?'

Janna leapt up in fright and disgust from the boy's performance.

'Why would I _touch _either of you? Even just to see her look like that? All you've got to do is take her tampo-'

'Shutup'

'-At that 'time of the month' and she goes absolutely ballis-'

She cut herself off, knowing that she would have to pay later that night. Both of the boy's got up as Leander replied jokingly.

'C'mon, you know you want to.'

She scoffed at him and rolled her eyes sarcastically.

'Yeah... right Zabini.'

'Oh! BUUURRRN!' Hugo yelled as he thrust the lolly into his mouth. He quickly messed up his red hair so that his sky-blue eyes could be seen easily, and forcefully slapped Leander on the back. Then both of them dived to the pile of lollies on the table next to them.

'Don't take our lollies.' Janna said in a mock-annoyed tone.

'Nooooo. You liiiiike ittt... Na.' Hugo giggled as he stroked Janna's leg suggestively.

She looked back at him in disgust and made a loud vomiting sound to Lily. She then slapped him, to which he shrieked girlishly.

'That was for THE PAIN.'

**A/N:** I hope you guys like it! Please take the time to review. I hope that it's not too short. I'm just seeing how it goes. This is the billionth time that I've re-written this chapter/story, so please be brutal and PLEASE REVEIW so that I can improve. )


	2. Sisters and Brothers

**A/N:** Yes, every billion-dollar author posts their work on fan-fiction, even though they already have a publisher. Don't be stupid, I'm not JK. Rowling, I do not own Harry, Ginny, Lily or Hugo, but I do own Janna, Leander and Acantha.

-**Chapter Two**-

**Sisters and Brothers**

Lily quickly descended off of the train, her black scuffed school shoes landed with a thud as she jumped onto the platform. The cold night air was harsh upon her face and whipped and tangled bits of her long red hair, that weren't tied up, while her robes billowed behind her. She made her way up to the familiar horse-less carriages with Janna, Leander and Hugo, awaiting her turn to mount onto the one of them.

When it was her turn, she clumsily hoisted herself up and onto the carriage, but her foot slipped and her balance faltered. She soon found herself falling…

Into _someone'_s arms.

Into _his_ arms.

Into _Leander'_s arms.

Now, this was not a romantic action, as it may seem. When she realised who it was that had caught her when she fell, she was not pleased by the fact that he was the one that had caught her. Her heart skipped, but not for any reason indicating that she was nervous by him touching her, but by the fact that she felt extremely stupid being held by the boy that she had spent her life hating for countless reasons.

All the same, Lily looked up into Leander's face, expecting to see a smug look on his face, but she saw worry is his hazel-green eyes. She was startled by this notion, and for a few moments she just looked back into his eyes, lost in them.

He had an unusually tight grip on her, as if unwilling to let Lily go. When his grip finally did weaken, Lily felt her face burn, as Janna laughed at her.

She turned around quickly to Leander, anger rising in her chest, she never wanted to feel that vunerable.

'DO. NOT. DO. THAT. AGAIN!' She snarled, before pulling away from him, (as his hands were still around her waist) turning around, and pulling herself up and onto the carriage, more forcefully that before.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Leander said, with a confused and agitated look on his face

'You think that you're such a hero, don't you?' She retorted, as she glared at him, her eyes narrowed and arms folded.

'Awwww! Hugo! Mummy and Daddy are fighting!' Janna said to Hugo, in a mock baby voice, before she broke out with giggles.

'God, how I admire my wittiness.'

'Oh hardy har.' Allana shifted around in her seat, turning to glare at her. Janna stopped laughing immediately, but turned and looked at Hugo with an unreadable expression.

Leander however, continued as though there was no interruption.

'So what now? I stop you from falling head first into a hard gravel ground and now I'm the biggest prick in the world?'

'Oh!' she scoffed, 'You know exactly what I mean! You have ALWAYS thought yourself better than anyone else. You expect to be able to say; "Jump!" and everybody turn around and say "How high?"'

'That's not true Potter-'

'You ALWAYS place yourself into the position of getting the glory of being a hero!'

Leander sat there, with a dumbfounded expression on his face. Lily continued, and began to raise her voice, pleased at the fact that all this was getting to him, when she had been made such a fool of.

'You've never had to actually TRY for anything! And don't you give me any crap about your family; you're past using that as an excuse for everything! You are THE most INSENSITIVE PRICK that I have had the unfortunate luck to meet!'

And with that she turned to open the carriage door, (for they had reached the castle) walked up the steps and made her way through the crowd of students that were trying to get through the oaken doors of Hogwarts.

* * *

Once through the doors of the Great Hall, the usual chatter of students reached her ears. She turned her eyes to the ceiling of the Hall, where a beautiful replica of the Milky Way was shown, and hundreds of candles burned brightly. She quickly walked over to the Gryffindor table, seating her self there.

'Did your little friends ditch you, Potter?'

The voice was cold and familiar, Lily turned around to see a tall dark haired girl standing there, accompanied by three other girls, looking down at her. She had freckles, and the same green eyes that Lily had been looking into minutes before.

'Can't say I blame them, I suppose that they must've seen how much of a loser that you are,' She paused, and anger flickered through her face for a moment, 'especially my idiot brother...'

'I suppose that you don't have anything better to do than verbally abuse and bully other students on your first day back? I thought that you'dve gotten a life by now, Zabini.'

Rage swept through Acantha's face.

'I think that you're confusing yourself with me, Potter.' She spat her name as though it was foul-tasting.

The two stared at each-other for a moment, both with fierce hate burning in their eyes.

'Only someone as stupid as you would make a mistake like that.' Lily retorted.

'C'mon Acantha, why waste your time on her?' Said the white-blonde girl that was standing next to Acantha.

'Because she's a lot better than you think.'

Lily and Acantha were looking at each other with such hate that they hadn't noticed Janna, Hugo and Leander arrive.

Leander spoke again. 'Leave her alone, leave us all alone.' His voice was calm and firm, but Lily could tell that he was very angry with his sister.

'Ahh... dear brother,' her eyes flashed, 'I thought that I would see you again. It is of course, do my dislike, unpreventable...'

'Here's a thought; why don't you go away with your little friends, and then I won't stain your life with my presence?'

'Blood-Traitor.'

'Slytherin.'

'Gryffindor.'

'Well that's a stunning observation, coming from you.' Leander said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

They glared at each-other, before Leander turned around and after a few moments said, 'Ignore her, she'dve be gone by now.'

And sure enough, when Lily turned around to take a glance at Acantha and her friends, they had already seated themselves at the Slytherin table.

Lily turned back to Leander, feeling the need to show that she would have and could have fixed the situation herself, she spoke.

'You know I didn't need your help, I was going fine there-'

'I know.'

'I could've gotten rid of her myse-'

'I know'

'Why'd you-'

But she was cut off again; the doors to the Great Hall had opened. A long line of scared-looking-first year's entered the hall, led by a man who was dressed in red robes, (who Lily knew to be Professor Longbottom) and was carrying a stool on which sat an ancient wizard's hat. It was heavily patched and had a wide rip near the frayed brim.

The buzz of the hall faded away, as the first years lined up in front of the staff table and he placed the stool in front of the students and stepped away from it, so that it was visible for the rest of the students.

Almost immediately after being put down, the rip near the brim opened, the hat stood straighter and began to sing:

'_More than a thousand years ago,  
__This wonderful school of magic was made,  
__Four, friends, four founders came together,  
__To ensure their knowledge would never fade,  
__They came together to make a school,  
__That was to be like none before,  
__They spread their skill among students,  
__But in different ways, I saw,__  
Slytherin, most cunning of the four,  
__Sought to strengthen the children's defences,  
_"_Why teach them all such feeble things,  
__When they seek to work with sharpest senses?"__  
Ravenclaw, had another view,  
__She thought that charms was the key to wit,  
_"_For those who wish to show their intelligence,  
__Can show their's throughout it."__  
Gryffindor, thought potions was the finest,  
__Yes, he thought different to those two,  
_"_It is so your body may carry on,  
__So that you can do what you must do."__  
Hufflepuff thought that Herbology,  
__Symbolised many things in life,  
_"_You can look after another being,  
__And care for it in its strife."  
__And now my job my dear students,  
__Is to tell which you are most like,  
__To sort you into a house,  
__And judge your mind upon mere sight.  
__Are you brave and bold?  
__Are you full of sharpest wit?  
__Are you cunning and sly?  
__Or amongst friends you most fit?__  
But I must assure you so,  
__That even though divided,  
__Friendship with other houses should be made,  
__And that should be decided.'_

The hat drooped down and became motionless once more, and applause (as was customary) broke out. When the applause died down, Professor Longbottom, who was standing next to the hat, took a step forward and began to read off of a long piece of parchment.

'Adamson, Edward.'

A small and terrified-looking boy went up and sat on the stool as the Professor put it on his head. To his misfortune, the hat fell down around his ears, and it looked as though he had no head.

'_Ravenclaw!'_

Applause broke out from the Ravenclaw table as the hat was lifted off of Edward and he walked over to it as fast as he could. The process continued until finally 'Zeigler, Lauren' was sorted into Hufflepuff. As soon as she had taken her seat, Professor Longbottom picked up the Hat and stool and marched away as food appeared on the tables, warm and inviting as ever.

Lily snatched various foods, for the lollies that she had eaten had been many hours ago and she was now famished. When she had finished eating, the desserts appeared and she ate her way through them, until she was satisfied.

Professor McGonagall rose to her feet, the school was hushed and the food, once again, vanished.

'To any new students at the school, welcome to the start of your magical education! To those that have been to Hogwarts in previous years, I welcome you back! Filch, our caretaker has requested me to ensure that you know that there is no duelling permitted in the corridors. There is also a blanket ban on Weasley's Wizard's Wheezes. All students wanting to join the Quidditch Team should see their heads of house, and the trials will be held at the Captain's leisure. But I am sure that you all require your sleep to be at your best on your first day! All new students are required to follow the prefects of your house; they will show you to your dormitories.'

The buzz of the school returned as she sat down, and all of the students got out of their seats to make their way to their common rooms, where they would catch up with friends on the on-goings of their summers.

Lily, who had no desire to talk to anyone, decided to lose Hugo, Janna and Leander in the crowd. She sped forwards and made her way to the portrait of the Fat Lady, which was already open and had many students pouring into it.

When Lily got into the common room she quickly got up to the girl's dormitory and dressed herself in her pyjamas before falling into her bed.

* * *

Lily spent most of that evening awake, much to her distress.

For although she didn't want it to happen, her mind kept on wandering back to when Leander had caught her, and how she had almost lost herself looking into his hazel-green eyes.

But most of all she could not help of thinking of how her heart jumped, and even though she hated the thought; she knew that it was true. Her heart hadn't jumped because she hated Leander at all.

**A/N: **Please reveiw the chapter/s! And be brutal, I wish to improve my writing.


	3. Pardon Miss?

**A/N:** If I say that I owned Harry Potter, would you believe me? No. So don't ask stupid questions; you'll get a stupid answer.

**-Chapter Three-**

**Quidditch Practice**

The first week of term flashed before their eyes. There was so much revision, and so many lectures on the importance of their OWL's this year. This was rather irritating for the 5th year class; did they not know that this year could shape the rest of their lives? Their careers? But no matter how much they were told this, there were three young students who still didn't seem to get the message.

'Who care's if we fail? Mother dearest hates me anyway. She'll expect me to fail.'

They were sitting in the middle of their charms lesson, while one red head girl had a rather ugly expression plastered on her face; a mixture of hatred and annoyance. She was writing furiously at the paper, taking notes, and refusing to let Leander - or as she called him; Zabini - to distract her from her work.

He, on the other hand, was flicking his hair out of his eyes, and fumbling around with a pygmy puff in his hand, not paying the slightest bit of attention to the small man teaching them.

A small, enthusiastic voice squeaked over the classroom.

'Language Charms are very useful; it means that we have the ability to have a conversation with another witch, wizard or muggle without spending years perfecting the speech of the language in which they speak!'

He swished his wand in a complicated fashion gave it a small flick, and pointed it at his throat.

_'Lingua!'_

His throat flashed a silver colour, and he remained speechless for a few moments.

'Lei Può Vedere? I now have the ability to speak fluent Italian! Turn to page 407 and there will be the instructions for the casting of the spell. The wand movements are on the board. Una, due, tre! Iniziare!'

The class began to commence their work, and Lily joined, them, reaching for her text book. A crumpled note landed on the floor next to her. There was an animated picture of Professor Flitwick, waving his arms about, his throat turning different colours. She silently chuckled to herself, until she read the bottom of the note, the messy writing signifying who it was from.

_God. Flitwick is such a douche bag. So... I know that you'll be trying out, when do you want the trials to be held?_

Leander had never actually become captain of the Quidditch team, Hugo had. But ever since Hugo had acquired the position, Leander had been going about as though he got the job, because he had complete control over whenever there were trials. Hugo, being a loyal friend, always moved the trials/training to suit his, and Leander's needs. Leander wasn't a dictating friend, but he knew that he had the ability to change the dates if he ever did need it, and this made him seem more arrogant than ever. She turned the note over and quickly wrote an answer, her elegant cursive, writing slanting across the page.

_Has your pumpkin juice been tampered with this morning, or is it just you being your usual, obnoxious, self-righteous, arrogant, insufferable, jerk self? As I have been telling you for the last two years, YOU ARE NOT CAPTAIN. HUGO IS._

Satisfied with what she wrote, she quickly scrunched the note back up, and threw it to Leander. He picked up the note casually, leaning over the side of his desk as he dropped his quill. He picked it back up and his eyes darted across the page, one eye-brow raised. He dipped his quill back into the ink and scribbled hastily back, throwing the note back to Lily as Flitwick's back was turned.

_Oh dear. That's a lot of words there, it almost sounds like you're being an 'ornery Lily' today._

----

_Oh shut up._

----

_Aha! I dignified you with a response that had a word that you didn't know the meaning for. I know your weakness Lily Potter... Muahaha._

----

_Oh really, shut up. Stop making yourself look stupid. Ornery means:_

_1. Ugly and unpleasant in disposition or temper._

_2. Stubborn._

_3. Low or vile._

_4. Inferior or common; ordinary. _

_You are lucky enough to fall into categories 1, 2, 3 & 4. Round of applause!_

----

_That's one of the largest notes that I've seen you write me. You must really like this. I bet you're hanging of my E-V-E-R-Y W-O-R-D. So. Trials. When?_

----

_Seeing as you're writing in one word sentenced questions, I'll do a one word sentenced answer. No. Hugo. Is. The. Captain. I'll be getting back to my work now. _

----

_But there are twenty-seven words, and six sentences! __LIAR!_

Lily could not helpo but hide a smile as she turned back to the text book that she had placed on the desk in front of her:

_Concentrate on the language that you wish to speak. Picture things that remind you of it. Then follow the wand movements:_

Lily concentrated on all things that she knew French; which she had to admit was very little. She knew the accent, the flag, and various foods, and so she concentrated on them, whilst reading the next part of the instructions.

There was a picture of a wizard doing the same complicated wand movements after each instruction on the page, which Flitwick had demonstrated earlier in the lesson.

_1) Jab your wand forwards, directly in front of you._

_2) Draw a circle in the air._

She drew her wand from her pocket, and poked at the air in front of her, stoping to draw the invisible circle in front of her.

_3) Then, point your wand to your left, and draw upwards to your right, flicking your wand as you reach eye-level._

She did as the book instructed perfectly, in one swift motion.

_4) Then bring the wand down to your face; point it to your throat, concentrate on the country and language that you wish to speak/write. _

_5) Then cast the spell, repeating the word: Lingua (Lyn-gw-ah), in a clear voice._

_NOTE: The spell will wear off after two and a half hours, and two unknown languages may not be put on the wizard/witch at the same time, the result may come to be tongue-tying. For the directions to cure this; turn to page 416._

Still concentrating on the language that she had chosen before, she brought the wand down to her throat and cried:

"_Lingua!"_

A tingling sensation filled her throat, followed by a sensation that felt as though warm bubbles were erupting inside it. She gasped as a cold gooey substance coated the inside of her throat, grabbing the attention of many students surrounding her. She attempted to bite back at them, but found herself speaking fluent French.

"Faire pas dévisager! Dieu!"

"Here we go now! Miss Potter has done it!"

Squeaked the professor's enthusiastic voice from the front of the room.

The students returned back to their work, all apart from Leander, who was staring blankly at something above Lily's head, but Lily took it as him staring at her. This time, she forced herself to speak English.

"Don't stare. God!

"I won't look at you, if you don't look at me. Which by my devishly good looks, is quite hard to do. Don't you think?"

Annoyed with his response, she muttered many French swear words that she was sure he wouldn't understand, and then retorted back in French:

"Merde loin Leander!"

Leander turned back to Lily, from his own work and replied.

"Pourquoi ne faire pas vous?!"

Lily looked back at him; a puzzled look had now taken over her face.

_How did he know what I was saying? Did he just guess to say back to me: 'Why don't you!? How does he know french?'_

Lily returned to her books, and immersed herself in her work. She took the charm off several times, and experimented with different languages, and wand movements, noting everything in her book.

When the clock at the front of the classroom finally struck 11:00 the professor cried out over the already moving students.

"Class dismissed!"

All of the students rose to their feet, Leander rose with an annoyed expression on his face, and he raced past Lily, making no apology to her as he knocked her over.

_Oh God. Now he's upset. It's not like it was my fault; the stupid git was staring at me. I hate it when he does that._

Lily bent down to grab her books and bag, and remembered all of the times that she had been caught staring at him, and he looked back at her, agitated, but _he _would never loose his temper at _her_.

_He knows that I wasn't looking at _him_; I never have in that way! He's such a pompous prick! He doesn't need me to boost his ego._

Lily quickly walked out of the room, hiding her blushing face as she recounted these times. She turned and saw Leander waiting outside the doorway.

'You know. I didn't mean any of that. Swearing in french is always good. Flitwick had no idea what I was saying.'

'Oh I wouldn't count on that' He said smugly.

Lily's face turned an even deeper red.

'Ha! Sure. Sure.'

'But. To make it up to me you have to promise me something.'

'Sur- what?'

'You have to promise first.'

'How can I promise without knowing what it is that I am promising to?'

He looked at her quizzicly.

'Fine.'

'Party. In the Astronomy Tower at 8:41.'

'8:41? What the hell?'

"What? Hugo did it. You know how he his. Bring Jana. And anything that you think might make it fun.'

He winked suggestively and walked off.

A/N: Reveiws are lovely.


End file.
